The Morning of the Rest of My Life
by Lizzie Weasley
Summary: I feel you here with me as I lay in the grass. I feel your presence here even though you are most definitely still tucked up in your dormitory like everyone else particularly sane on this October morning." A RH fic like you've never read before.


**(A/N) Hello there wonderful people of Fanfiction land. I have indeed written yet another aspiring one-shot that I will share with you. Ye be warned however. This fic is most definitely unlike any other fic I have written. But then again some of the strangest fics are mostly made in the dead of night when you're high from lack of sleep like I was. I'm not sure what to think of it so maybe you can give me some of your opinions to borrow. I'll give them back if I must. But let me borrow them for a couple of…years or so. Thanks so much.**

****

**Love from Lizzie**

****

**(Disclaimer) Sadly I do not own these characters. I only write sappy stories about them.**

**--------------------------**

_**The Morning of The Rest of My Lif**e_

**----------------------------**

I watch the fog lift before my eyes. And as it stretches towards the sun I feel like reaching out and capturing it within my fingertips, never letting it fade away from my touch. It hangs in a low cloud above the lake and I watch it as it thins and then the small peak of the first morning sun of the rest of my life shines forth before my eyes.

Maybe it is just one of those feelings some people get when they are alone or when they are missing someone in particular, but I feel you here with me as I lay in the grass. I feel your presence here even though you are most definitely still tucked up in your dormitory like everyone else particularly sane on this October morning.

My hair is fanned out across the grass, and I keep staring towards the sky as though waiting for an invisible hand to lift me from the ground and fly me to your room. I wish sometimes that it could be real and something of the sort would truly happen, but of course it doesn't. Besides wishing is for whiners and I'm not a whiner. A complainer …but not a whiner. Yes, there is a difference.

The grass presses softly against my skull and I can feel the cool morning dew on my scalp even through the mess of frizzy, brown, morning hair on my head. I feel almost dizzy being up so early. After all, I'm not a morning person. Not in the least. But this time is different. I can't help it.

It was an impulse decision that I could not control. Especially since I am still not fully there in the head but more high on the lack of sleep. I've had these experiences more than once and, most of those times, I've ended up here by this lake or snuggled up besides Ginny in the sixth year girls' dorm. I'm not even sure why. But I guess it's just one of those funny things you can't even explain.

…Even _I_ can't explain.

I sit up a bit and I think gaily of the look on your face that is more than likely to come when I prance into the Great Hall later on this morning- still dressed in my night shirt and hair more or less full of grass and twigs and not the least bit tidied in a ponytail like usual. You'll smile smugly and laugh out loud showing all of you're perfectly imperfect teeth that were never forced straight by over obsessive dentists for parents. You're freckled face curled up in a laughter that I will scowl at you for in all do respect of my image as a bossy know-it-all. The one image I know you love to hate. You prove it too me every morning at exactly 8:03 when we first make it to Herbology in Green House Twelve, so don't try to differ.

Turn my nose up to the one's who laugh at me, except you of course. I don't care what they think of me, just you. Posh to them and their heinous ways. I never did like them anyways.

The sun is now shining directly in my eyes, and I have to blink away tears if I want to stare directly across the lake. And I was just beginning to enjoy watching the fog disappear in the heat of the sun.

…Damn it.

Maybe you're making your way down to breakfast right now. Or perhaps you're still in your bed but sitting up staring about in a daze, still full of uneven sleepiness. You always look so adorable. Yes, don't be surprised that I know this. You have no idea how much I've watched you over the summer. I think you may have seen me one morning while I sneaked a peek at you before breakfast, but you probably didn't realize it was even me.

Don't think I don't act like an overly ecstatic Krum fan sometimes. I know I scowled at them a couple of years ago but that was before now. Before…well, I'm not sure. But it _was_ before now. I can be quite sure of that. But now, sometimes, I feel like worshiping your stolen hat or perhaps kissing a picture of you like those awful nutters did then … when no one is looking of course. Perhaps I have gone insane…

I'm not different or something because of it. Really I'm not. I'm just in love is all. You have to forgive me for it. It's a weakness of a hormonally-out-of-whack girl like me. Yes, Ronald I _am_ a girl. Don't forget it either.

I think I'll start towards the castle now. After all I don't want to miss breakfast and seeing you after a long night of nothing but thinking of seeing you again. That and other things that revolve around…well…you. I don't want to disappoint myself or deprive my heart of that beautiful thing that is Ronald Weasley.

I don't think I'll even mind so much the laughter I'll receive, as I know I will. Who care about them anyways? Hopefully you don't. After all you're perfect in every way no matter what they say. Don't ever forget that either.

I can see you now. Well not physically, but more in my thoughts if you must say. I've thought of you often tonight actually, but now is when I finally realize that all this time it _has_ been all about you, hasn't it?

I think I'll get started across the grounds now. Yes, my legs seem to be standing now so I guess that's where my mind is heading me- well my body anyway. My mind is already there. I don't even bother to dust the grass from the back of my nightshirt as I begin to walk now.

But didn't you say to me just last night that I was beautiful no matter what.

I pause.

Yes, I think so. Yes, that was why I didn't sleep; why I'm now outside.

Oh…

I remember why the impulse led me out here now. It was you, talking about the lake outside… before you kissed me…

You kissed me…

…That was it wasn't it.

Yes, the daze is gone now and instead a blush creeps up my face. I can see everything again. It took long enough didn't it?

But now the cold handles of the castle are in my grip and there is now turning back. I can't fly with the invisible hand back up to the dorms, and I can't look pretty just now. But you'll smile still, I'm sure.

If I truly know you like I do…

…Besides it's a beautiful morning and today's the day to the rest of my life… And it has only just begun.

------------------

**(A/N) You know I do believe I have gone utterly insane. If you don't like it please let me know so that I can delete this story before anyone else can read it. Please…**

**Thanks so much to everyone who make my world worthwhile. And to Chris. **

**…I love you.**


End file.
